


Filthy Frat - Part 3

by DirtyKnots



Series: Kinktober 2017 [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Gags, Jockstraps, M/M, Unsafe Sex, mild watersports, sweaty sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 09:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12745512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/pseuds/DirtyKnots
Summary: Kinktober2017 - Day 11Sadism/Masochism||Orgasm Denial||GagsStiles has to be quiet unless they want to get caught.





	Filthy Frat - Part 3

Stiles had always had a fantasy of being fucked in the locker room showers, the other guys changing, oblivious to what was happening just behind the low shower wall. He thought it was going to stay a fantasy until Derek caught him just after his required gym hour, Stiles was supposed to be getting ready to head out on the field, the other guys would be swarming in soon too, but Derek came into the locker room covered in sweat from his workout, dragging Stiles into a sloppy kiss, palming at Stiles’ growing erection before rooting around in a locker for the lube he'd kept in his bag just for this. Derek strips out of his tank and shorts, Stiles’ mouth watering when he sees the jockstrap is the only bit of clothing left on. He hurries to follow suit, stripping down completely and tossing it all into his own locker.

 

Derek tangles his fingers with Stiles’ and pulls him into the showers, picking one with a good view of the lockers. Stiles slides down to his knees carefully on the slick tile, nuzzling at the front of Derek's jock, mouthing at the sweaty fabric. He gives in quickly, sucking Derek through it, relieved to find there's no cup hiding it in, tonguing the taste of piss and days old cum soaked into it.

“Knew you'd like that baby, wore them for days just for you.” Derek's hand comes through his hair, content to let Stiles get him hard without taking the jock off. He nudges stiles gently with one knee to get his attention, wiggling the lube at him and passing it over when Stiles reaches a hand up. He keeps up the steady pace, mouth latching on to Derek's cock through the thin cotton as he dribbles lube one his own fingers, sliding them back and working himself open. He's ready in record time, knowing that the rest of the team should be here any minute to get ready so they're limited in how long they've got. He frowns a little when he has to peel the jock off Derek, sad he didn't get to enjoy it longer, but he just drops it onto the tile at his feet, getting hauled in for a quick kiss before Derek's bending him over, having him brace his hands on the wall of the shower. Stiles lets out a low moan when Derek slides into him in one long thrust, body rocking back. Derek is just starting to pull out when they hear the doors to the locker room bang open, the loud voices of several of his teammates echoing off the walls. He feels more than hears when Derek laughs behind him, dragging his cock out nearly all the way before slamming back in. Stiles bites his own lip to stifle the next moan, heart hammering that they'll be caught. Derek picked the corner stall, closest to the main lockers, Stiles can hear his teammates shuffling on the other side of it, doors opening and closing as they get ready. He leans his weight partway onto the wall just to his right, the one doing most of the work keeping him hidden, and tries to bite at his own fist to keep the noises in.

Derek's set up a slow rolling pace, motion low in his waist so the others can't see him moving from the angle he's at. It would be better except for how it seems to be just the right angle to nail Stiles’ prostate head on. He bites back another whimper just as Derek slams into him, leaning forward to turn on the showerhead closest to him. He uses the noise to whisper in Stiles' ear.

“Shh baby, if you're not quiet they're gonna hear you.” Stiles can feel him chuckle as he leans back up, clamps down harder around Derek's cock in his ass, smirking when he hears Derek gasp. He can hear one of the guys ask if Derek's okay, is satisfied when Derek stutters out an excuse about the water being cold. He doesn't expect the retaliation to come so quickly, Derek slamming in deep on the next thrust. He nearly stumbles from the force, bites down hard on his fist before spotting the the discarded jock still near his feet. Stiles drops his hand down, grabbing it up and quickly shoving it in his mouth before the next thrust, clamping his teeth down into it, the fabric muffling his moan enough that it can't be heard over the shower streaming over them. It does the job well enough that Stiles lets go, body rocking into the rhythm of Derek's thrusts, tuning out most of the conversation still swirling as the rest of the guys finish getting ready. Before long he's being yanked up, back against Derek's chest, the other man driving into him harder, one arm wrapped around his stomach, the other playing with the bit of the jock hanging from Stiles mouth, a litany of filth spilling from Derek's mouth where it's pressed tight to his ear.

“God Stiles, you did so well baby. Kept so quiet when the boys were in here, took my cock so nicely. I love watching you suck on my jock, seeing your cock leak at the taste of me. You're so good baby, you did so good, come on Stiles'. Come for me, please, wanna feel you clench down on me when you come.” Derek eases the hand from around his waist, circles Stiles’ cock with his fist, strokes roughly twice before Stiles is spilling over his hand. Derek thrusts a few more times before he joins him, filling Stiles with his come, hips grinding in tight little circles. They both slump forward into the stream of water when they're done, bodies oversensitive. Derek eases the jock carefully from Stiles’ mouth, sets it on the ledge of the wall while his hands run over Stiles’ body gently, rinsing the come away down the drain before Stiles turns and does the same for Derek. When they're as clean as they're getting with no soap, they help each other to the bench in front of the lockers they'd picked out. Derek leans over and kisses Stiles softly, asks him to skip practice just this once, head back to the frat house with him. He agrees, body too worn out to even think about drills. Derek wrings out the now-soaked jock while Stiles redresses, stuffs it in his pocket before they head back to the house, knows they'll definitely get more use out of it later.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to prompt me if you'd like to see something added to this verse! You can comment anonymously on any of the parts or you can find me on [Dreamwidth](https://dirtyknots.dreamwidth.org/) \- where all of my additional contact locations are linked!


End file.
